


Sides

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Phone Calls & Telephones, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuuko Honpo asks for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dazy).



> had this idea for a loooong while so here it is! im sorry if i ruined elijah , i tried my best !  
> i gave up at the end so...

"Do something good for _me_ , for once please-!"

The voice behind the phone growled, the ever growing tone of her voice escalating to a level where she can barely even understand what she was even putting out.  Elijah could only hold his phone with shaky hands, the only things he could do in his shocked state were small 'Uh huh's' and rapid nods that couldn't even reach the girl in need. He didn't even understand what was going on, as the information that he was given from the now terrified and desperate girl were 'Dead man.' She even repeated it five times to him, and yet his mind still hadn't understood what those two words meant put together. Dead? A man was dead? Fuyuuko didn't seem to want to elaborate, the only noises that were coming out from the other side were loud crashes and yells from possible bystanders. 

"Elijah, oh god oh god wait- _SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO TALK HERE!_   E-Elijah, I think he's dead, fuck fuck...I fucked up, Eli. Please hurry, please. I think they are- DON'T CALL THE COPS DON'T DO IT, HE'S ALIVE, OKAY?!"

 Where was she? She wasn't even letting him speak, the yells becoming even louder and louder, only drowning his voice out. He was in panic. Fuyuuko was in trouble, a man was possibly hurt and he was only standing here. Doing nothing at all. "F-Fuyuu, you have to tell me where you are or else I can't-" A loud horn blared on the other line, causing Elijah to jump in surprise. "ELIJAH-! NEAR THE LIBRARY, FUCK, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW PLEASE, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU THEY CALLED THE COPS ON-" Another horn.

At this point, Elijah couldn't question her anymore. He threw on a sweater and forced his feet into some slippers, nearly tripping on his way to his car. His phone was glued onto his ear, trying to make out the loud garbles and horns that only signified Fuyuuko's still living body. Did she get into something? How did he not know of this before? Thoughts only made his headache worse, which would probably put him into a car accident before even getting to the library. The noise seemed to die down, only faint voices could be heard in the background while Fuyuuko's audible panting calmed him down a bit. Not that much, but she was still alive. Maybe not safe, but an improvement. 

"Hah...Hah hah, ohhhh my god man, I outran them." She almost seemed happy, which only caused Elijah to furrow his brows, taking a sharp turn to the right towards their meeting spot. "Are you almost here? I can't, hah, keep them guessing that much longer. Hope you brought food, I am starving-"

"What do you think you are pulling here? I would like to know what is exactly going on just about now."

Silence. She didn't seem keen on answering his question. "...I guess we will talk later. I am here, come on in." Elijah pulled up on a curb, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel anxiously. Fuyuuko seemed to have hung up on him, which caused him to worry even more before there was a knock on his side window. It was her. She didn't seem to waste anytime to jump into the backseat of the car, lightly kicking his seat as a sign for him to drive. Other than that, it was silent. Fuyuuko didn't even try to explain anything, which began to eat at Elijah every time a minute goes by without her speaking. Every time he took a look back at her, she was staring out the window, obviously ignoring him. What was she expecting? A free get away? He didn't even know what was going on and yet she still expected for him to not get any answers?

"Fuyuu, you really need to tell me what is going on-" 

"You are a friend, right?" She cut him off, glancing at him with sharp stare. "Friends do things for their friends without any questions."

Elijah gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, taking a deep breath. She was doing it again. It was a habit, no, more like a technique of hers, trying to flip it back onto him. He didn't want to confront her, not just yet, as having another fight over her toxic habits in his car wouldn't be the greatest of ideas. "Fuyuu, you know very well that I would do...a lot for you. But that doesn't excuse you from giving me no explanation." He had to be careful with his wording. The tension in the air was definitely building up, and talking to Fuyuuko was almost like walking on eggshells, except with dire consequences. Fuyuuko scoffed, waving one hand in the air, dismissing him. "What, you think I did something bad? Are you trying to imply something?" Elijah only shook his head, taking a left turn on a dark street. "I never said that."

Fuyuuko bit her lower lip, adjusting herself on her seat frequently, a sign of discomfort from the conversation they were having. She hated talking to him. Especially when she tried her very best to protect herself. The runner flipped her hair to one side, before Elijah noticed that she was dressed formally. "A party?" He asked her as she rolled her eyes. "Obviously. It was the one you didn't want to come to, remember? Which is surprising because aren't you like, awake at every time of day? Hah." The poet did recall that, but he didn't even realize until now that she was out. Time does go by weirdly when you stay awake.

"...You said something about someone getting hurt...someone-"

"I didn't say that. You must've heard wrong. I didn't say that, Eli-"

"Fuyuu, listen to me. Whatever happened, we can overcome together, alright? Just please, I want to know what is going on and what I am getting into."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to hear it?" Elijah gave her a nod. The runner hesitated before she sighed, rubbing her eyes slowly. She took one deep breath before she spoke in a soft tone, only audible for the both of them. "I killed someone."

The poet slammed on the brakes, veering to the side. He quickly looked back at his passenger, a look of pure shock on his face. "You...you what?! Fuyuu, how did-" Fuyuuko balled up her hands into fists, which caused Elijah to quiet down a bit. She looked quite upset and disturbed, probably at herself. "It was...an accident...You won't say this to anyone right? Not even to Ume. Ohhh god, if she hears this, she is definitely going to kill me. I am so so so dead..."

"Fuyuu, I can't keep this a secret. It's not possible..."

"No." The runner responded quickly, shaking her head slowly. She kept her face covered with her hand, avoiding all contact with her driver. "You are a friend. You have to-You absolutely have to keep this quiet. It's not even a _choice._ Wanna see me in jail? I bet you will get charged too for driving me. We are both in this, Eli. Sorry."


End file.
